


Clan of Two (and sometimes more)

by gotfanfiction



Series: Twitter nonsense [17]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Family Feels, Fix-It, Fluff, Hiccups, Humor, I'm really enjoying writing these, It got shippy, Might get shippy who even knows I sure don't, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles, usually focused on Din & Grogu
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Boba Fett, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Series: Twitter nonsense [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024782
Comments: 20
Kudos: 155





	1. Child by choice

**Author's Note:**

> The Mandalorian got me, because of course it did. The gdoc where I'm keeping these is tilted din din drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was a clan of one, now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 16 hurt me so I fixed it

The Jedi was leaving, with the kid, with  _ his _ kid, and he could feel the tears burning his eyes, could feel them start to fall, and he held that smile for Grogu, for himself as well, so that the only memory his child would have of his face wouldn't be an entirely miserable one. He hated the feeling of eyes on the back of his head, hated how vulnerable, how exposed he felt sans helmet, hated that he was a clan of one, now.

He made a quiet sort of animal sound, a strangled sob, shoulders and chest heaving as he tried to smother it down, grief thickening his throat, and he could barely hear it, his ears ringing from the fight and shock, but the Jedi stopped, and turned. Grogu was reaching for him, eyes even bigger and wetter than they usually were, ears drooping as he chirped in distress. 

Din couldn't stop the next sob, couldn't stop the jerking step forward, his child's arms stretched to him, and he was half blinded by his tears, heart dropped below his stomach, thinking,  _ I haven't cried like this since my parents died, _ feeling a bit like he was dying himself. 

And then his child was in his arms, cooing and wriggling to get to his face, clumsy but determined to wipe away his tears, and Din could just barely hear the Jedi whispering something, sharp and pointed, like he was speaking to someone. The man could be raging lunatic for all that Din knew or cared, and it wouldn't matter because the Jedi who had been taking his kid had about-faced and handed him right back.

His legs buckled, armored knees hitting the floor with a clang that startled Din back into himself, and he felt the first licks of shame up his spine,  _ they could all see his face, he'd betrayed his Creed, he was no longer a Mandalorian, _ but the emotion felt insubstantial as the Jedi, who no longer seemed mystical and overwhelming but rather like he was overwhelmed himself knelt before their clan of two and said:

"Come with us." 

*--*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Twitter @gotfanfiction


	2. Spit that out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids, man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on that video of that kid who kept lunging for the bowl while making cookies or smth

Din had everything set up, ready to go, all the ingredients in their bowls, just like he's seen a thousand times on the tutorials he's watched, camera ready to record at the push of a button. All he needed was Grogu, who was easy enough to track down, what with being a toddler. 

It was going to be perfect, an easy way to bond with his kid and record a fun family memory for future embarrassment reasons. Din had forgotten one thing, however. 

Grogu was an insatiable glutton, and he was so excited about this that he missed the greedy gleam glinting from the kid's big eyes. 

He was well behaved for the first few minutes, and Din was so sure this wouldn't end in disaster like the trip to the pet store did. 

Very wrong.  _ Incredibly _ incorrect, and really, he should have known better, and should have anticipated the way Grogu lunged for the butter like he was starving, somehow managing to get the whole thing in his mouth at once. 

"Spit that out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @gotfanfiction drop a drabble on me <3


	3. Too Hot (Hot Damn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone having a nice, normal dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted on Twitter by Ulysses but I'll have to stop by the tweet to get the at bc I have swiss cheese brain T^T
> 
> Edit: @castiyeet *\o/* thank you for the prompt -3-

Din had spent years not cooking, just cramming down ration bars, with the occasional rehydrated meal peppered in for variety. Only rarely did he eat something prepared, or prepare anything himself. But he had a foundling, his child by choice, and the child had pulled people into his orbit by want of being irresistible and cuddly and charming, so now, as often as they could, his cobbled together social group got together for a meal. 

They were on Tatooine, Din poking at the skillets as his- his friends chatted and passed Grogu around, much to the kid's delight, being a fiend for attention and hugs both. He couldn't make out any words, but he  _ could _ hear laughter, and it set something dimly aglow in his chest. Instead of bothering with the plates right then he just heaped the meal into a large bowl, carried it and the simple bread out to the other room.

Grogu and Fett both eyed the food with interest, but the others seemed...wary. Cara actually sneezed, and Cobb and Fennec shared a look over the kid's head, who was already chirping and reaching his greedy little claws out. 

"You have to wait for the others," Din grabbed a seat and his child, and watched as everyone served themselves. "It's not polite to eat before, uh, guests?" 

Greef shook his head with a smile. "I don't think you'll get manners into that one, my friend. What, ah, what  _ is _ this, by the way?" 

He was probably right, but it was never too early to learn. Din was planning on eating later, but arranged the food in front of Grogu so he wouldn't have to strain to eat, but also wouldn't make an enormous mess for Din to clean up later.

Who knew Boba Fett would keep such a fastidiously clean house?

"It's a traditional Mandalorian meal. I ate it as a child, and it's the kid's favorite." 

"Besides live frogs?" Cara smirked at him.

"Or eggs?" Fennec was tentatively scooping up some food with her bread, copying Fett, who had already dug in with gusto, stone face softening an infinitesimal amount, a sign he was truly enjoying himself. 

"Or-" Din coughed before Cobb could finish.

"Just eat the food, okay? Hey, napkins aren't for eating, they're for cleaning." 

Grogu scrunched his little face up, but allowed his father to take the napkin out of his mouth and lay it next to the plate, for easy access. He was immediately distracted by his first bite anyways, and Din was much better at avoiding those sharp little teeth now. 

His child was happy to eat the rest on his own, claws tearing the bread into smaller pieces, and he was actually using his spoon for once, and was it silly to be proud of something like that? Din didn't really care, and anyone who said anything about it could kiss his-

Cara was dying. 

As a matter of fact, most everyone was bent over, coughing and wheezing, tears streaming down their red faces, hands clutched over their guts, what the he- 

"Oh no," said Din, as Fett grinned one of his terrifying grins at him, even as he shoveled more food into his mouth. "I forgot to cut back on the spice." 

*--*

They forgave him eventually, but he wasn't allowed to cook again for a long time.

*--*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit @gotfanfiction to drop off a prompt of your own ;>


	4. Quiet Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savor your food, folks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by @table_thighs on twitter

Quiet days were few and far between when one was a bounty hunter, and especially so when you were a bounty hunter whose partner was Boba Fett. But a quiet day they'd had nonetheless, Grogu astonishingly well behaved, and Din thought that it was most likely that the child was simply happy to be with him, even if it was for only a short time. 

Skywalker apparently cared very little for how the fallen Jedi Order had done things, and Din could visit the new temple any time he wanted, which was less often than he liked, and permitted to take his son with him for short periods of time.

Like now, the two of them sat on a ludicrously plush couch, Grogu playing with a stick he'd found earlier that day and refused to part with, Din dressed down for once, both waiting for their dinner.

Din couldn't cook. At all. He knew the recipes, but even when he followed them step by step, something always went wrong; food either burnt or raw or sometimes both. Fennec told him he was probably cursed, and Boba had gently but firmly banned his lover from the kitchen. In his defense, he'd eaten ration bars for almost all of his life, and he could roast meat on a spit if necessary. 

The whole- thing- was only mildly embarrassing. 

Boba raised a brow at Grogu gnawing on his new favorite toy, and bussed Din's cheek before handing him their food. 

"Not worried about him getting splinters in his mouth?" 

Grogu was busy getting as much food in his gut as quickly as possible, but grunted at Boba in an offended sort of manner. The man smiled as much as he ever did, a brief softening of stern features. 

"He's chewed on worse." Din was eating nearly as fast as his kid, still unused to the novelty of fresh food made with fresh ingredients. "At least this one doesn't scream or leak oil." 

"If you don't slow down you're going to choke," Boba eyed them both, amusement tucked into the corner of his mouth. 

Din was pretty sure the kid didn't have a gag reflex, and Din's had given up after the sixth time he’d had to choke down rations not meant for humans. "We're fine." 

"This isn't stale ration bars. Real food is meant to be savored. And it isn't gonna disappear if you don't eat it straight away."

"You say that like Grogu doesn't have a black hole instead of a stoma _ -hiccup!-" _

Grogu looked up in surprise, eyes wide, mouth agape as his father hiccuped again, jostling him in his lap, and then again, and again. Din put his plate down before he dropped it, and passed his laughing child to his snickering lover, blush creeping up his cheeks. 

"Did you know that eating too quickly can give you hiccups,  _ ad'ika?"  _ Boba laughed at the glare Din sent him, the hiccups ruining the effect. "Your  _ buir _ didn't know either, I guess. Do you think he knows how to get rid of them?" 

The child was too busy laughing to respond, and Din has been callously betrayed, but he was laughing himself after only a moment, broken up with the occasional hiccup. He leaned over and kissed Boba's smiling mouth, too much of a grin on his own for it to be anything really good, but he was too happy to care.

*--*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shipping arrived. I'm horny for old men, what can I say?


	5. Kisses at Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The kid liked Cobb, would flap his little arms until the Marshall stooped to pick him up and speak to him in a slow and serious voice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt fill from twitter, for @avtoservis3 <3

The kid liked Cobb, would flap his little arms until the Marshall stooped to pick him up and speak to him in a slow and serious voice, and Din was grateful that his helmet hid his staring because he was pretty sure he was being a little creepy about it, at this point. 

Cobb turned that crooked grin on him and Din turned red, and this whole thing was just embarrassing, really. They were leaving in a couple days, anyways, headed back out to find his people, only having stayed so long because they needed to restock. 

(Peli had insisted, apparently having snooped around the  _ Crest,  _ and refused to do any more work on their ship until he capitulated. Din wondered, sometimes, why he knew so many borderline terrifying women.) 

"You mind if the tyke plays with some of the kids? They love him, and he'll be safe, especially now that that damn dragon is dead."

Din hesitated, but the kid was staring at him with his big eyes, wriggling at the thought of playing, something he didn't get enough chances to do, and nodded. "It's fine. Make sure they know to not let him eat stuff he finds on the ground." 

Cobb made that confused face at him, the one that made Din squirm under his helmet, nose crinkled up but eyes amused, "Yeah, I'll tell 'em."

Din thought that probably people who were already parents already knew not to let children consume things found on the ground, but it never hurt to be careful, now did it? He watched Cobb walk off, to speak to one of his neighbors who happily took hi-  _ the _ child, bouncing him gently, to his delight. 

He stomped down his anxiety at leaving the little womp rat alone, with people he didn't know, but Cobb trusted them, knew them, and thought it was safe enough. So he breathed, slowly, in and out, and, apparently, was so visibly nervous that the Marshall felt compelled to reassure him, hand blistering on his shoulder.

"He'll be fine, I swear. C'mon, I wanna show you something." 

Din followed him without even asking where they were going. He was really in over his head. 

*--*

They only walked for ten minutes before Cobb abruptly sat down on a dune that looked exactly like all the other dunes around it. The wind was calm and cool for once as Din embarrassed himself by slipping on the loose sand when he tried to join him. 

Cobb laughed at him, but it was a kind sound rather than mocking. Din couldn't look away from the other man as he took a swig from his water, and Cobb respectfully looked away after he offered some to Din. 

"You know," Cobb mused, the sky darkening as the suns began to set, "Sometimes I wonder why I stayed, and then I see this, or go to the cantina with people I've known half my life and it makes sense, then." 

Din looked at a man who wore ill-fitting armor with something akin to true dignity, who's loose collars showed the truth of his life, who had settled in, made a safe home for himself and his neighbors, felt a throb of loneliness down to his toes, and all he could say was, "Yeah." 

The dimming light of the sunset fell on Cobb's face in an alluring way, and the man's eyes were dark when he smiled at Din. "Hey, if you all keep that helmet on all the time, how do you kiss?" 

And it was a teasing question, one Cobb clearly didn't expect an actual answer to, but Din felt brave in the low light, and he wrapped a hand around the back of Cobb's neck, let his forehead lightly touch the other's, beskar to skin. "Like this." 

Cobb was staring at him, eyes wide, something close to understanding dawning in his expression. "So it's not just me, huh?" The Marshall gently cupped around Din's neck, and the thought that those hands were a bare inch away from his skin sent a shiver through him. 

"No. It's not just you." 

*--*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm @gotfanfiction if u wanna sling a prompt my way


	6. Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Din hated leaving._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from @table_thighs <33

Din hated leaving. But bounty hunting was dangerous work, and while Boba's life wasn't any less… exciting, at least Grogu would be safe, in one place, behind very thick doors. And Din could trust Boba with his son, could trust that he would kill anyone who so much as looked at the kid funny. 

But he still couldn't shake the image of Grogu's sad little face out of his head; it lingered behind his eyes the whole time, when he confronted his bounty and when they tried to flee, as he hauled them to his ship, cuffed and squirming and crying. He finished the job quickly, even if said job did get a lucky hit with their blaster, a hot lick of pain in his side.

He didn't bother picking up another when he collected his credits, too eager to get ho- well. Back to his child, and, yes, to his occasional... lover? Or. His friend who he sometimes slept with? 

Din had never had sex with one person more than once, and he wasn't sure, exactly, what they were to each other. Friends, yes. They worked well as a team, and the sex was very very good. The best  _ he'd _ ever had, although that wasn't saying much, because his experience consisted largely of back alley hand jobs, or mostly clothed fumblings in the dark. 

The ship landed without a hitch, and Peli waved his credits off with a scowl and a demand to babysit within the week. He normally wouldn't take up her space, but it wasn't like the ship couldn't use a little work, and he wanted to surprise Grogu by coming back earlier than estimated. 

*--*

Din was banking on them not expecting him back for at least another two days, but he was a bit surprised no one noticed him sneaking around like a criminal. He made a note to talk to Boba about how easy it was to slip into the palace, rounding the corner to the hallway where his and Grogu's room was, curiosity peaked at the sound of voices. 

"Yes, very impressive." That was Boba, and the babbling  _ had  _ to be his son, because there were no other children here, "I'll be sure to tell your father as soon as he gets back to us." 

Din softened his footsteps further, properly quiet now, something bright fluttering to life in his chest. 

"Of course, of course. Yes, I can see your friend, but he can't see much of anything, now can he? Did you swallow the buttons,  _ ad'ika?" _

Grogu was laughing, chattering, and Din breathed in sharply as Boba laughed with him. "I guess not. What are you planning to do with those?" 

He had a collection of pebbles and buttons and shiny things hidden in a small box under his bed. When Din took Grogu along on safer trips the box went with them, and his son would amuse himself for hours sorting and dividing up his things in a manner that made sense only to him. As far as Din knew, no one besides himself was permitted to touch the box or what was inside.

"You've got a proper treasure trove, haven't you, womp rat? Oh, this one's for me? Thanks, kid. I'll put it next to Fortuna's head." 

Din leaned against the wall as they kept, or, well, as Boba spoke and Grogu made noises that only rarely sounded like words, and thought,  _ I want this, and probably forever. _

*--*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like a drabble stop by my twitter @gotfanfiction :]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter if you wanna toss a prompt my way @gotfanfiction


End file.
